Phantom Retribution
by redskin122004
Summary: The machinations of Shido's empire and a God took the life of Sojiro Sakura, unaware of chaos that will spawn from this. Joker will no longer sit back, he and the other Phantom Thieves will no longer remain silent in the background. Retribution has come for all.


"Take this damn bag off my head!" Sojiro demanded as he struggled with the cuffs. "I already told you I don't know where the kid is!"

Both men ignored the him as he cursed them both. "What's the word on his house? Anything?"

"Nah. Nothing. Computers from his brat's room, but the set up was rigged up to self destruct." The black suit man muttered. "Fucking acid destroyed everything, almost burned the hands off some of the men when they were taking it to the vans."

"Hey! Stop ignoring me! I have half a mind to sue the whole lot of you!" Sojiro grunted as he twisted his head to try throw off the loose bag. "This is a crime you know?"

"Jesus, shut the fuck up old man." The black suit man growled as he kicked Sojiro in the gut, causing him to gasp in pain.

"Hrgh!" The bag came loose further, allowing Sojiro to try and throw it off of him. "What the h-hell?!"

"Any word from higher ups?"

"Nah, nothing."

"That's it! The moment I get my phone call, I am going to get my lawyer and sue you and your precinct!" Sojiro growled he shook his head rapidly feeling the bag finally coming loose enough to take it off. He looked up just in time to see both men pull their guns from their holsters and point them at his head. "Huh?!"

"Whatever, let's clean this up. We can't have it link back to Shido." One man stated, lowering his weapon at Sojiro's chest.

"Shido- Urk!" Sojiro gasped as the man fired once, feeling as if he got kicked in the chest. Sojiro look down at his chest in disbelief, staring at the hole before precious life blood began to seep through his shirt.

"Got to make it look like a robbery gone wrong. Couple of more bullets should do it."

"Wai-argh!?" Sojiro's body jerked as the man fired several more times. Sojiro was gasping, struggling to breathe as he fell over with the chair and the pain felt like hot iron rods stabbed through his chest.

"Jeez man, at least put the man out of his misery."

"A single shot to the chest wouldn't do it. He was robbed but it gone wrong, not executed. Come on, let's go get the van ready. Got to drop the body off back in Yongen-Jaya. I need to get in contact with someone on our payroll inside the C.I.B. to write up the report. No need to be sloppy."

"N-no…" Sojiro struggled to breath, watching as the men walked at of the room without a single care. It was getting harder to breathe, a coldness began to creep up as he weakly tried to free himself. "F-futaba…."

His body gave up as he laid on the ground; alone and dying. His saw flashes of his life, all the joys and regrets he had ever experienced. Tears streamed from his eyes as he desperately tried to cling to life, his daughter couldn't be alone, he finally managed to connect to the girl, to be a family truly.

A final image appeared before him, of Akira and Futaba standing in front of his house late into the evening, staring at one another.

He remembers this scene. He was coming back from the store to get some smokes and a few snacks that Futaba liked. He never noticed before, how they stared at one another, or how they were holding hands.

"You…" Sojiro croaked out, remembering how they parted ways from other, shyly looking away in embarrassment. He called out to them, giving small talk before thanking Akira in escorting Futaba home and heading inside. More flashes of them together, the bright smile Futaba had whenever Akira arrived, the shy looks they gave one another whenever they thought he wasn't looking.

"Heh…" Sojiro managed to cough a laugh. _'So… you were together… even before I asked you not to date her…'_

Sojiro took one last haggard breath before finally falling still.

_'Take care of Futaba…Akira'_

-Elsewhere-

Akira stopped, causing the others to pause as they look back him. They had just finished stealing Shido's treasure with a far too close of an escape from the palace as it fell apart around them.

"Hey man, what's up?" Ryuij turn back to his leader, watching as the teen look around with some confusion.

"I… I don't know."

"Hey… why are you crying?" Futaba asked as she walked up to him, looking up at him with concern. Everyone blinked as the teen wiped his eyes in confusion, finally feeling the tears.

"I…" Akira felt wrong. Something was seriously wrong, but he didn't know what it was. Something was setting him off, and he felt it was back where he has been staying for the last few months. "We have to go to Leblanc."

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked as Akira quickly pushed past them.

"I don't know." Akira quickly made his way towards the subway with the group falling behind him. They never seen their leader like this before, and it was nerve-wracking to watch him as he seem to wipe his eyes every few minutes to clear the tears. Futaba was standing near him, gently trying to get him to relax and cheer him up, which he was grateful for.

They finally made it to Yongen-Jaya and Akira quickly made his way towards Leblanc with everyone struggling to keep up.

"Hey man, hold up!" Ryuji struggled to breath, the group was beyond exhausted, Shido didn't make it easy when they were trying to take his treasure.

"Yeah, Akira why do you need to get Leblanc so quickly?" Ann questioned as they walked through the neighborhood.

"I don't know… Sojiro…" Akira paused to look at them, his eyes catching Futaba's as she looked at him with surprise. He bit his lip as he look back down the alleyway before turning back to the group. "Futaba, stay here and catch your breath with the others."

"No… I'm going with you. I can still move." Futaba steeled herself as best she could, just in case Joker tried to make her stay. He only gave her a wry smile before nodding.

"Okay, stay behind me. The rest of you rest up." He gave a single nod before marching forward before anyone could protest his decision, Futaba linking her hand with his as he made his way towards the cafe.

"Joker…" Morgana poked his head from the bag. Something didn't feel right the closer they got to Leblanc.

"Get ready to get the others." He muttered under his breath as he approached the cafe. The lights were still on, which was already a bad sign in his eyes. Sojiro would never leave the lights on this late, even if Akira was running late due to the trains, he always shut them off before locking up if he wasn't there.

Akira gently pushed Futaba behind him as he walked through the door of Leblanc, his mouth open to speak only for it to die instantly at the state of the restaurant.

"What the-!?" Morgana exclaimed, staring at the mess the cafe was in. It looked ransacked; coffee and broken dishes littered the floor, piles of old newspapers and boxes thrown all over the tables. Futaba gasped as she walked in after Akira, staring at the scene before her.

"Sojiro!" Futaba attempted to race forward, but was gripped tightly by Akira. "Wha-?!"

"Stay behind me." He whispered as he slowly moved forward, struggling to keep his breathing under control. Futaba whimpered as she hid behind him as he moved forward. The TV was blaring loudly, even though half the screen was cracked and showing a mess of color as the anchorman drone on with the nightly news.

**"Judging from his lacerations, it would appear he was kidnapped, killed at another location, and-"**

"Don't tell me…" Morgana swallowed nervously at the news being played out. It was far too much for the three of them to handle, and all Akira wanted to do was whisk Futaba away from cafe with every second he was there.

"I'm going to get angry if you don't come out!" Futaba called out, Akira reaching behind the small of his back for his knife for protection. The Frenzy dagger felt right in his hand as he slowly made his way towards the stairs. If anyone was still here, they were going to have a very rude greetings with a very large knife pointed at them. He finally made it towards the end of the cafe, turning slightly to look behind the bar before his entire body froze at the sight before him.

Sojiro Sakura was laying on the ground, unmoving as he stared up at the roof with lifeless eyes, chest covered in blood from multiple gunshot wounds. Akira's entire world seem to freeze in place, picturing the last time he saw the man was that morning, before heading out with his daughter to get Shido's treasure.

_"Nice calling card. You two better head on out, got the feeling the cops will be on their way here."_

_"Right."_

_"We'll be back, dad! Just get the curry ready for our big return!"_

_"Heh, okay okay. Get on, you two. Oh, and Akira…"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Please make sure nothing happens to Futaba."_

_"I promise on my life I will protect her."_

Akira suddenly remembered he wasn't alone in the cafe and the small gasp from behind caused him to act.

"...!?!" Akira whirled around and embracing Futaba as she began to hyperventilate at the sight of her father-figure.

"Dad… No…" Futaba weakly beat his chest as she tried to get away. "Let go, Akira… please we have to get help. We-we need to get him to the hospital, we need to-"

"Futaba…" She felt her breath hitched as she looked up at him, seeing the anguish look on his face as he stare back her. She shook her head, tears spilling as her legs gave out, Akira closely falling with her as he held her.

"No… it isn't supposed to be like this..." Futaba sobbed as she beat on his chest as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry…" Akira whispered as he pulled her close. He could hear the door opening, no doubt Morgana had quickly went to retrieve the others the moment the body was discovered. As he held onto his girlfriend, he tried to keep her from seeing her father lying on the ground, his heart twisted and churn.

Bubbling just underneath the despair of his heart…

Was absolute, uncontrollable fury.

-Velvet Room-

The disguised God Yaldabaoth couldn't help but chuckle as the Trickster did exactly as he wanted, and when the time came, he would control all-

Whatever thoughts he had were put on hold as the cell door that held his misguided Fool cracked, startling all three inhabitants of the Velvet Room.

"What the heck?!" Caroline exclaimed as she jumped back from surprise, Justine only stare as the ball and chain that normally held the Inmate began to melt into a puddle of red hot metal. The cell room began to warp; the bars seem to twist and snap, the bed burst into flames, and the very ground crack open and fissure from an intense pressure.

"This is… what is this?" Justine whispered as she backed away from the room. There was another loud crack behind them as they turn to see the desk and chair their Master usually sat upon splinter into pieces, causing said being to fall unceremoniously onto the ground in shock. The Velvet Room began to rumble and the 'Master" of the Velvet Room sneered in response.

"Fool of a Trickster, this is '**MY**' Velvet Room." He snarled as he waved his hand to revert the warping room back into its prison.

Only to find himself being thrown across the room for the attempt. He roared in rage as he tried again, only to be hit once more, twice as hard, and sent flying, bouncing off the changing walls.

Justine and Caroline felt a change wash over them as their uniforms seem shift as well, taking on a new set of clothes. No longer appearing as guards for a prison, they now had what look like waitresses usually wore. The Velvet Room slowly changed to one that look like a high-class cafe, expensive-looking equipment lined one side of the wall while dining tables and seats covered the room. The 'Master' could only stare with growing anger as he lost control of the Velvet Room.

_"It appears… you lost control of the Trickster, Yaldabaoth."_

The fake Igor flinched as he heard the voice of the real Igor, indicating his hold over him was waning. He turn to see both Caroline and Justine holding their heads in pain, causing him to try and revert control over both of them again, only to feel the backlash once more as he slammed into the wall.

_"I wouldn't try that. The Velvet Room always reflect those who enter it. You may have enjoyed the prison, but… well as you can see, this is no longer the case. Something happened to the current visitor, and you trying to change it back wouldn't work. The game is over."_

"I refuse!" Yaldabaoth snarled as he tried once more, only to get hit with a serving tray. He back pedaled, staring in shock as Caroline held the tray with a fierce look, Justine step up next to her with a menu in hand. Both attendants prepared to fight, blue flames covering their bodies as their Personas appeared behind them.

There was a flash of light between the two of them, and the original Master of the Velvet Room appeared.

"I must admit, having being directly attacked by an opponent of this game is quite new to me. I'll be sure to ask Master Philemon to help me upgrade the room so something like this wouldn't happen again." Igor clapped his hand together as he gave his fake a bright smile. "Though, forgive me for sounding quite rude, but I must insist you leave now. You have overstayed your welcome within these chambers."

"Damn it…" Yaldabaoth floated off the ground, power bursting from the body. "It is too late… I have won and humanity is on the path to ruin."

"Oh ho ho! You say that now, but even I can tell that is not quite true. Powerful you may be, there is still time, and the change of the Velvet Room is an example of that." Igor grin became wide as he stalked forward. "I won't ask again. **Leave**."

Yaldabaoth snarled as he stared at the three attendants before he vanished in a flash of light. Igor shook his head as he looked around the room with some thought. "Hm… it has been some time since it was a cafe of sorts. Come, Lavenza, let's get you back together again."

End of Chapter 1=

A/N: So this plot bunny has been on my mind for a time, taking me away from Revamp Beginnings. I haven't quite cement if I doing the character Igor justice, since technically speaking he only appears at the end of the game, and only speaks for a few sentences at best.

I did some research but I haven't quite pin him down. So hopefully people enjoy my take on him, though if you want to give me some pointers, i will gladly listen.

As for the way the story is going to go, it's going to take a very drastic turn from canon.

For obvious reasons.

Given the large pie that Shido created, along with the large amount of influences that dig into said pie, it isn't going to be cut and dry, like say a evil God comes out to control everyone. Kind of hard to do that when the guy you were trying to control and make your own causes chaos in retaliation.

There is also the fact that even after Akira is released from juvie, he still has people tailing him and his friends, which normally should set off alarms to anyone with some common sense. It means that there are people that are still pulling strings and refuse to give up said power…

And probably can make people disappear.

I also like to thank KreadStornham for helping out, check out his story: A Smile on Your Face and a Song in Your Heart

It has a very unique take on quirk Izuku can have!


End file.
